


Equivocado.

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen tantas formas de amar...,qué aveces no sabremos diferenciar la clase de sentimientos, que podemos llegar a tener por alguien en especial.</p><p>Conocemos personas con las que nuestra chispa no enciende, la magia no aparece. </p><p>Pero también están aquellos con los que el corazón explota, la chispa arrasa, la magia perturba sin fin... </p><p>Pero casi siempre; son amores imposibles.</p><p>Equivocados.</p><p>Esos que te hacen cuestionar tus propios sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amor imposible o amor prohibido.

Hay amores imposibles.

A veces nos enamoramos de personas que no debemos o al menos no es socialmente correcto. ASÍ es el amor. En ocasiones surge con fuerza y no respeta leyes, imposiciones, pautas sociales, parentescos y un sin fin de trabas más.

Muchas veces el amor imposible es un amor prohibido o casi prohibido. Puede que, el hecho de que sea prohibido, te excite de tal manera que intentes hacer cualquier cosa por estar con él o ella.  
Por conseguir su atención y su afecto.  
Te vuelves obsesivo y hasta posesivo. Sin darte cuenta, una mañana, te encuentras escuchando sus llamadas, mirando sus mensajes u observando sus contactos en línea.  
Te desalienta no escuchar su voz, verle en el día o, tan siquiera notar que no le importa; No, verte durante días a causa de actividades diferentes qué piensas, deberían ser las mismas. No por qué quieras ganar mas puntos en la relación qué tengan en ese momento.  
Si no.  
Por que te supera el temor a qué esa persona conozca a alguien más y te deje esperándole en la parada del bus, durante horas.  
Pero te resistes a seguirle en todos y cada uno de sus proyectos. Le conoces y sabes qué debes darle su espacio. Todos necesitamos nuestro espacio personal y aunque te cueste, tienes qué entender qué absorberlo, solo hará qué él o ella.  
Quiera alejarse de ti.

Esa idea te vuelve un despojo de humanidad; la mayor parte del tiempo. Por qué esta persona es para ti, como el azúcar en un diabético (hiperglucémico) o, la sal en un cardiaco. Es tu droga. Sabes qué tienes cura y aun así, no quieres curarte. Hasta crees que le necesitas más que al oxigeno para vivir…  
Solo escucharle reír hace que tu corazón de varias vueltas carnero y se reciba de maestro de artes marciales o corredor olímpico.

El echo de qué sea tan especial para ti y, al parecer..., tú seas, casi inexistente para esa persona,hacen muchas veces que un amor prohibido, se vuelva secreto, por el mismo miedo de perderle para siempre.

  
Porqué no siempre él o ella; son cocientes de lo qué sientes.

  
Porqué prohibido, a veces, también significa qué es un amor de uno y no de dos. No se lo dices, solo lo guardas y lo cuidas de todo aquel qué ostente quitártelo.

No lo dices, porqué temes la reacción de aquella persona especial para ti.

Porqué temes, descubrir qué si lo tienes..., ya, no sentirás la misma magia.

Lo vuelves de forma consciente o inconsciente; Tú amor imposible.

No se lo dices y esperas qué aun así, esta persona sienta algo por ti.

  
Te has vuelto, completamente; un idiota.

Sabes que no podrás esconderlo por mucho y, qué mañana; tú persona favorita en el mundo, estará en otros brazos y besando unos labios qué no serán los tuyos.

  
 **Se realista.**

  
Somos humanos y no soportamos compartir..., puede que soportes a una, tal vez dos o, tres conquistas. Eso no significa qué serás quien se quede hasta el final.

Solo serás la cucaracha que sobrevivió al fin del mundo, eso..., hasta que unos tacos de más de tres centímetros, te aplaste y te deje; **offside.** Algún día llegara esa conquista qué jamás se ira. Y tú solo lloraras en los rincones, con tu soledad, como única compañía.

_No piense qué el amor apesta._

  
El amor es increíble.

Para quien puede conocerlo y saborearlo a fondo.

Sin embargo..., también el amor correspondido tiene sus partes amargas. Por eso, el único consejo qué puede darse a quien tiene un amor imposible.

  
Es qué…

Analices, si estás realmente enamorado/a de esa persona.

Si lo estas....

Solo, puedes confesar tus sentimientos y aceptar lo que venga.

Lucha o deja que sea feliz con quien él o ella quiera.

Busca otros horizontes y deja a tu corazón libre de volver a enamorarse o hallar al verdadero amor…. Quizás, ya, lo tienes a la vuelta de la esquina y por seguir a otro, no haz notado, qué alguien a estado buscando un corazón como el tuyo.

  
Recuerda. Nada es imposible, excepto la muerte... Pero debe merecer la pena.

  
No por qué parezca perfecto, realmente lo sea.

El amor puede confundir al más astuto e inteligente ser humano.

Puede qué tu idea de ideal. No, sea lo qué necesitabas.

 

  
Te has equivocado, creyendo estar...,¿enamorado/a?

  
A veces, estar tan cerca de una persona hace qué confundas tus sentimientos y lo qué ves como amor en realidad sea un afecto tan grande qué con el tiempo, tu razonamiento, lo vuelva hasta fraternal.  
Solo afronta lo que venga y deja de quemarte la cabeza.

Me ama.  
No me ama…  
Lo amo.  
No lo amo…

En conclusión.

Solo decídete y lánzate.  
Puede que la pileta esté llena o vacía.  
De todas formas el amor duele y duele mucho.  
Solo evita qué se vuelva toxico y trata de cuidar no perder a esa persona especial. Por qué aunque no halla amor del bueno, del qué tú quieres.

Si ahí sentimientos.

  
Y todo es importante…

Todo…

En especial; La amistad.


	2. Amor imposible o amor prohibido.

 

 

 

_Aunque te quiera, no eres su novio, sólo su mejor AMIGO y tal vez él ya tenga novia._

_No, corrección._

_El tiene novia y es Allison; la chica no le dirá qué siempre “no” solo por qué tu lo deseas. No seas iluso._

_Tienes que pasar tiempo con otros amigos, es lo correcto. Después de todo, volverás a verle, es tu mejor AMIGO y no quieres perderle._

_Pero._

_Ya estas decidido a alejarte._

_Trataras de limitar tu tiempo con él y pasaras más tiempo con otros. tendrás citas con otros chicos y no te sentirás arrepentido._

_Trabajaras para mantener tu mente ocupada en cualquier cosa, qu _é_ no sea pensar en él _.  Aunque, prefieras lanzarte de un quinto piso...

_P.D.; No olvidar ir al gimnasio para olvidarte del tema._

_El ejercicio libera endorfinas QUE te hacen sentir más feliz… sentirse feliz esta bien._

_Si no usas drogas, esta bien._

_En fin…._

_Fuera..., "_ _Scott_ _"._

_¡Fuera!_

_Lo sacaras de tu corazón._

_Borraras su nombre.... Aunque, tengas qué ocultarlo, pintándole otro enzima._

_Es tu amigo._

_Tu hermano indirecto._

_No obtendrás de _él_  más qué lo fraternal._

 

**_Todo eso se decía, a si mismo; Stiles, mientras escuchaba música en su Ipod._ **

 

 

> _“Si tu supieras qué me pasa cada vez que te veo,_   
>  _quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo,_   
>  _mil emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo,_   
>  _te veo cerca y a la misma vez te siento tan lejos…”_
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> Terminando la practica con su equipo, sediento y cansado, fue por una ducha y una botella de agua fresca. Luego, en busca de su hermanastro. Recorrío los jardines, deseando localizarlo acostado en el césped, con la nuca contra un árbol, los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba quizás al Mozart del rock y apretando los dientes, ante su presencia.
> 
>   
>  **_Al parecer te recibiste de un jodido, adivino._ **
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Porqué te lastimas mirándoles?,joder, deberías estar ignorando su presencia.- fue lo qué le dijo tapándole la preciosa vista al ojimiel.
> 
> \- Lo hago.- frunciendo el ceño.
> 
> -No. No, lo haces.- Se puso de cuclillas frente al castaño y le sonrío entretenido por los gestos de disgusto en el menor.
> 
> -No todos somos unos gilipollas, ermitaños.- le miro de reojo, cambio de canción, negándose a su presencia y volvió a mirar a la pareja qué sin pudor alguno, conversaban, se besaban y reían no muy lejos de el, recostados, en el parque del instituto.-No, puedo arrancar a las personas de raíz.
> 
> Le sujeto el ipod y jalo de esté asta ponerlo a la altura de su pecho, quitándoselo.- Ellos te hicieron a un lado.
> 
> Stiles chasqueo la lengua ofendido, sus manos bailando en el borde de sus rodillas, que miraban al cielo, ojimiel y verde cruzaron miradas sutiles y luego el menor apunto los ojos al suelo.-Yo, fui el que se alejo.
> 
> -No pareces alguien qué quiera estar solo, te ves como un cachorro en una caja; bajo la lluvia, todo mojadito y arrugado, esperando qué un tío guapo…,
> 
> -¿Como tu? - Soltó con sorna.
> 
> Asistió.- Como yo, te ponga en sus ágiles y fuertes brazos - acunando algo imaginario en ellos, meciéndolos de un lado al otro- , y, té lleve a su hogar.
> 
> -Dado que tu hogar sera mi hogar…, lo qué es una reverenda mierda.- aseguro, levantándose y tomando su bolso, esquivando la mano qué el oji-verde le tendía para que le ayudase a levantar (no es qué lo necesitara). El castaño lo dejo plantado en el suelo. Sin responder a tomar su mano. El oji-verde solo pudo resoplar molesto- Prefiero que me dejéis bajo la lluvia.
> 
> El ojiverde algo fastidiado, se enderezo, observando como el castaño pasaba por su lado, arrebatándole el ipod con agresividad y largando un insulto poco audible.- Deberías acostumbrarte a mí de una putada vez, mas aún…. Dado, qué seremos familia de ahora en adelante.
> 
> Stiles, quién había logrado hacer cinco miserables pasos, se detuvo y le miro con obvio disgusto por sobre el hombro. Se giro y le dio la cara al morocho.
> 
> \- El que halla concedido a mi padre mudarnos a tu mounstrosa casa de locos,- Derek ni se inmuto por sus palabras, solo se cruzo de brazos, tensando los hombros y arqueando una ceja le dejo continuar.- ,no significa que seras parte de mi familia. No te equivoques, Apenas y te conozco, Hale.- Stiles, se acomodo la mochila en el hombro.
> 
> Sin descruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, se acerco al castaño, contoneando sus hombros y sonriendo de lado.- intenta; conocerme entonces. Te aseguro no os va ah arrepentirte.- dijo, en un tono coqueto que le callo como una tormenta en un día soleado.
> 
> Qué bueno qué siempre llevaba paraguas.- Con solo haber visto el planeta de los simios tres veces, te conozco, Hale. Y, demasiado….- Derek sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca, cada qué Stile usaba ese tono irrespetuoso con él.- Mas, seria sobrecarga de información. La buena noticia es qué; Si provocas que me recete te borrare para siempre de mi sistema.
> 
> \- Tu sistema es una cagada.
> 
> \- Y tú equipo igual, ¿jugaran así durante todo el torneo?
> 
> \- ¿Qué torneo?- stiles puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío.-Si, lose. Jugamos horrible.
> 
> Stiles se rió bajito y Derek poso su mano en el hombro del castaño. El primer contacto en toda la bendita mañana y, lo único que lograba era tocar su maldito hombro. Sujeto la mochila del menor a pesar de las protestas de esté que intentaba mantenerla en su hombro. - Vamos, hermanito. Hoy te mudas a casa.- Sonando condescendiente y logrando tomar su objeto, pero no el inconcientemente deseado.
> 
> \- Hogar…, horrendo hogar… - pensó stiles.
> 
> \- si, no ahí de otra…
> 
> \- Ey, te prometo qué no será tan malo.
> 
> \- No, prometas imposibles; Ver a mi padre haciendo de jovenzuelo hormonado, con Talía… Hugh!. Permíteme desear lanzarme de un doceavo piso.
> 
> \- también podríamos…- Stiles lo observo entre esperanzado y temeroso de lo qué esa boca picante pudiera soltar en medio de sus compañeros.- conseguir un Hall para mas privacidad y, compartir los gastos…. - Stiles enarco una ceja incrédulo. - Ahorrar el agua, dividir las compras y compartir el pago de impuestos, además..., del cuarto, la cama y, las sabanas de satén, el acolchado no importa, con abrazarte en las noches me será suficiente.- Sonrió, travieso.
> 
> Stiles se sonrojo y empezó a adquirir un tic nervioso a medida que Derek hablaba. - ¡eres idiota!
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Por qué?- Fingió, extrañeza-, Somos hermanos- Se encogió de hombros.- Los hermanos duermen y se acurrucan juntos.
> 
> \- ¡hermanastros! - corrigió furioso. Mientras, qué varios salían despavoridos al notar la explosión del castaño cerca del mayor por un año. Siguieron traspasando el parque hasta el estacionamiento, el cual, había quedado desolado. - Ni siquiera sé si, lo somos… apenas y salen nuestros padres.
> 
> \- Por favor,- se burlo.- Dime; qué no crees en eso…. Con siete meses; Uno no se muda con hijo y todo…. - Stiles también lo sabia, pero prefería no ponerse a pensar en ello, o le saldría otra cabeza y tres cuernos de pura rabia.- Estos montaron la escena en otro tiempo y lugar…
> 
> \- Vale, como sea. ¿Donde esta el auto?
> 
> \- Ya te enojaste.- rodó los ojos el mayor- No, si tu eres facilito para todo.- comento, caminando, todavía, a un lado del menor.
> 
> \- No me enoje…- Murmuro apretando los dientes, mientras se agarraba del puente de la nariz y cerraba los ojos. Cuenta; uno, dos, tres.
> 
> \- tranquilo, Stu…. - abrazo a su hermanastro por los hombros y lo atrajo asta su pecho, sin parar de caminar.
> 
> \- ¡Es stiles!
> 
> \- Estas con tu hermano mayor…. niño lindo- se siguió burlando, acariciando los cabellos de stiles en un extraño coscorrón, mientras seguían caminando.
> 
> \- Ya, vale. No, me parece gracioso.
> 
> \- ¿Quién se burla?- Stiles se alejo un poco anulando el abrazos.- Stu, no seas tímido con tu hermanito.- regaño, como lo aria con un niño pequeño. Le sujeto de los morros (cachetes), mostrándole el típico gesto cariñoso de una tía borracha en fiestas. Y, parándose frente al Camaro. Soltó.- dejando a un lado a tu padre, seré el único hombre qué sepa todo de ti. Todo. -Aclaro abriéndole la puerta del auto acompañando a un suave pero salvaje ronroneo.
> 
> \- Me das miedo.- aseguro stiles, sentándose.
> 
> \- ¿Porque?- el silencio reino, pero fue cómodo y deseado por ambas partes.
> 
> \- Por qué… eres demasiado fiel a ti mismo. Demasiado libre de decir lo que se te antoja y demasiado idiota como para no darte cuenta qué estacionaste a un lado de la moto de scott..
> 
> \- ¿Enserio?- Derek se giro divertido.
> 
>   
>  Scott iba llegando de la mano de Allison. La chica les saludo, con la mano libre y stiles le de volvió el saludo, sin emoción alguna.
> 
> \- ¿Cómo, estas stiles?
> 
> \- Mejor… y, caigo muerto. - Se burlo Derek.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿perdón?- soltó, algo…, bastante confundida.
> 
> \- Quiso decir; que mi día fue tan… fantástico,- estaba siendo cínico ¿y, qué? - …,qué teme desaparecer en un parpadeo, cosa que anhelo fervientemente " _ **como una gota de agua…**_
> 
> _**\- …en el desierto.**_ "- termino por el, Scott, sus miradas se cruzaron y la nostalgia los invadió a los dos.
> 
> \- Bueno, dado que se los ve vivitos y todo….- interrumpiendo el silencio entre los dos amigos y esas miradas que no le agradaban. - os dejo y, me llevo a stiles…. - sujeto la puerta del acompañante y la cerro de un golpe seco, dejando a stiles dentro. (menos mal había subido los pies y metido las manos)- Tengo muchas cosas que hacerle.- dijo, como una cascabel.
> 
> \- ¿Qué? - El castaño le miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras se colocaba en el asiento del conductor, ante la obvia manipulación de la oración. En cambio, Scott dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, Allison apretó su mano, recordándole qué estaba con ella y el morocho dudo, sin saber bien lo qué deseaba.
> 
>   
>  Una sensación placentera y bonita bailaba en su pecho al ver de cerca nuevamente a su castaño amigo. Deseo, detener ese momento y abrazar a stiles contra su cuerpo, diciéndole lo mucho qué lo extrañaba.
> 
>   
>  Era lo único que se le ocurría y la forma de sus labios, en lo único qué pensaba.
> 
> ¿Estaba mal desear a tu mejor amigo? No lo sabia. Pero si sabia que era incorrecto dado el desinterés de este y, su obvia heterosexualidad.  
>  Scott suspiro abrumado. Si, bien estaba con Allison. Desde, qué stiles se alejo por el simple echo de salir con la morocha...
> 
> De quien creía stiles sentía algo….
> 
> Scott lo extrañaba.  
>  Lo necesitaba.  
>  Mas qué un pez al agua.  
>  Mas quee a su novia.  
>  Mas que a su familia.  
>  Stiles era tan esencial para el, como lo era respirar cada mañana. Stiles, era su antídoto en días tristes o, lluviosos. Era su yeso y, su doctor en momentos delicados, rayando, lo sensible. Era su ángel sin corona y su demonio sin maldad. Era su fresa disfrazada de limón, con todo ese sarcasmo y palabrería involuntaria.
> 
> Stiles era su todo y, lo estaba perdiendo.
> 
> Se sentía apunto de caer en la montaña rusa….
> 
> Lo peor de todo era qué la familia de su castaño adorable se había unido con la de los infernales Hale…. No le agradaba esa familia, En especial a Cora y Derek…. Laura no era muy nombrada dado que estudiaba en una universidad en otra ciudad y Talía era muy preciada en el pueblo. Pero, cora acaparaba a stiles en los recreos, junto con la novia de esta, Lydia Martin. Esas dos se la pasaban sujetas, al brazo de su pecoso amigo, siempre siendo insinuantes y sonriéndole coquetas. Igual que ese tío, Derek es un año mayor a ellos.  
>  Scott, no podía ocultar su celos, al ver la manera tan cercana con la qué trataba al menor…, era como, si le perteneciera, cuando tan siquiera, llegaban a ser unos conocidos.
> 
> Scott se consideraba el único con el privilegio de acariciar el cabello de stiles o tomarle sus mejillas o, tan siquiera abrazarle por los hombros dejando su perfume impregnando en sus camisas. Los había visto hablando en aquel árbol de manera intima y, cómplice…, siendo, como una vez el lo fue con stiles.  
>  Compinches.
> 
> Lo malo, fue escuchar las insinuaciones de ese sujeto con su castaño. Era notorio el interés del ojiverde por su tonto e ingenuo amigo. Hermanastros, esa no era la forma de ver a tan siquiera un amigo, Stiles, tenia que ser conciente de las segundas intenciones de ese ojiverde y, volver a sus brazos a los qué pertenecía.
> 
> Lejos de Allison y el mundo entero.
> 
> Siendo solo Stiles & Scott.  
>  Eran Scottles, como les habían apodado en la primaria, por el, simple echo de estar siempre juntos.
> 
> \- Stiles….- Allison acaricio el hombro de scott y se acurruco en el, sintiéndose culpable por el distanciamiento de dos de sus mejores amigos. Nunca debió haber aceptado salir con Scott, le quería, pero no pensó qué Stiles, sintiese algo por ella, también. Siempre se mostró amable y dulce además de ser quizás el único que la comprendía en el dolor de perder a una madre….  
>  Tenia que admitir qué sentía un pequeño remolino de simpatía al sentirse querida por el castaño. Stiles era algo así como el caballero engreído. Era como ella se imaginaba al rey Arturo; Guapo, astuto, inteligente y soberbio cuando se lo requería, pero, siempre servicial a sus lacayos.
> 
>   
>  Nego varias veces con la cabeza, el castaño era demasiado digno para ostentar un palacio o, quedarse con la princesa solo por su bella y no por lo qué valiese su corazón.  
>  Entonces, solo le quedaba el papel de Robin Hood. Su favorito por sujetar una flecha. Valiente, intrépido y, bocón pero siempre, dando más qué recibiendo. Buscando amores y desventuras en los brazos de quién compartiera sus ideales.  
>  Allison era una soñadora y se regañaba a si misma por ello….
> 
> Tenia que admitir que stiles era asombroso, siempre iluminado de ideas, genuino, agradable y, ya, dijo;¿apuesto? pues, lo era y mucho. No por su forma de vestir, si no, por qué la joven; lo había encontrado nadando en la piscina del equipo de natación al qué pertenecía ella.  
>  Se veía triste y solitario, traspirando sexualidad por cada músculo y línea de ese abdomen plano.  
>  Solo, con unos boxers negros, qué la hicieron morderse los labios, con brutalidad.
> 
> Se pregunto, ¿Cómo seria salir con Robin Hood? Scott era un muy buen novio. Pero, era solo Scott…, simple y poco ingenioso.
> 
> Pobre Allison, si supiera que Robin no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en ella de manera romántica…. Seguramente, seria otra princesa odiando a Disney por inculcarle tontas ideas desde pequeña.
> 
> Stiles suspiro y renegó de Derek durante todo el viaje a su casa, busco las ultimas cajas y cerro la puerta con cuidado. - No es mas que una prueba. - Se dijo. - Volveremos a vivir a aquí en cuanto se den cuenta que no sois el uno para el otro… - pensó algo nervioso y dolido por dejar la casa en la qué vivió desde su alumbramiento.- mama, espéranos.- Susurro, alegando su regreso.
> 
> Sintió que abandonaba todo lo que representaba a claudia y, eso lo hizo molestarse mas con los Hale. Su vida estaba bien hasta que su padre conoció a Talía.
> 
> Su vida; Estaba bien….  
>  Tal vez, algo, Jodida, por qué Allison le arrebato a Scott…. Pero, al menos no era atormentado por un hermanastro de ojos intensos, cuerpo esculpido y, frases lascivas.
> 
> Vale,  
>  Estaba enamorado, pero no era de piedra.  
>  Derek era un tipo, guapo.  
>  Pero; Era su…. Hugh.“Hermanastro” y, lo odiaba por ello. Mas, por que el sujeto parecía emocionado de ser su hermano mayor…,Idiota.
> 
> Adoraba a Cora y le simpatizaba, Laura….
> 
> Pero al gran Dereknaitor solo tenia apenas, dos míseras semanas de conocerlo y, este lo trataba como si fuera su caniche o, su muñeco personal.  
>  Era su patético Robin y…, el Batman con chaqueta de cuero.  
>  Lo peor, era que su padre lo había designado como su niñera personal en el instituto. Derek, solo le dejaba cuando estaban en clases, después, se le pegaba como garrapata.
> 
> Y…. Lo peor…., de lo peor…. Stiles, no sabia, como tomarse las bromas con doble sentido…., si es qué esas eran bromas….Derek, sabia; qué él era ¿Gay? Bueno, ¿Bisexual?. ¡Al diablo!. Por ahora solo le gustaba Scott y el era hombre…. Así, qué… scottsexual…
> 
> Entonces, stiles volvió a pensar en Scott….
> 
> Mientras, Derek solo sonreía tarareando una canción de Bon Jovi “como yo nadie te ha amado” qué sonaba en el radio de su Camaro y, miraba de vez en cuando al ojimiel perdido en el paisaje que le brindaba la ventanilla.
> 
> _“Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,_   
>  _si al final yo te ame demasiado,_   
>  _como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado”_
> 
> Stiles, apago el radio molesto por la letra y, suspiro. Derek solo lo miro un segundo y siguió tarareando, manejando con evidente alegría.
> 
> Ahora, lo tendría en sus dominios.


	3. Pegado como lapa.

 

 

> _Antes de hacer daño a una persona coge un papel y arrúgalo, ¿ya lo has hecho?... pues ahora vuelve a dejarlo como antes... ¿no puedes verdad? El corazón de las personas es como ese papel, una vez que lo has herido es difícil volver a dejarlo como lo encontraste... Así que antes de hacer daño, PIENSA BIEN lo que haces..._
> 
> Salio de la ducha con mil ideas en mente más ninguna era la apropiada.
> 
> Tomo una toalla turquesa para envolver su cintura.  
>  No se miro en el espejo empañado, ni se molesto en peinar su cabello, solo procuro no mojar demasiado el suelo al salir del baño, dejando que el frió piso, tocara las plantas de sus pies en un intento de sentir alivio en su cuerpo cansado. Se detuvo meditabundo en el centro de su cuarto, para luego, sentarse a los pies de la cama, suspirando, como un amante perdido, recostándose lentamente con la espalda sobre el colchón.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> El equipo de lacrosse había ido a comer pizzas con el entrenador y stiles como fiel mascota y animadora del equipo... había sido invitado. pero a diferencia de otras vez, Stiles, les regalo su ausencia.
> 
> — ¿Por qué no fuiste? — intento qué no sonar a un reproche pero le fue imposible mantener el tono de voz no acorde a sus emociones.
> 
> — Por qué no podía ir, ya sabes que la cafetería no me deja un día libre, y más ahora con los exámenes... — le explico, sin dejar de caminar por los pasillos del instituto, casi parecía estar huyendo de él. — Además…, Cora necesitaba que le explique algunos temas de su examen de… biología.
> 
> Será… anatomía. — pensó con evidente molestia. — Era ella la muchacha con la que ibas a salir el viernes, después de clases…— Stiles llego a su casillero y lo abrió evitando ver los ojos escrutadores a su lado.
> 
> — Si — soltó esquivo, pero noto que su amigo, esperaba mas qué solo un “si”.— ,Lydia nos invito a montar a caballo en la estancia de sus abuelos.
> 
> Eso lo hirió bastante — Lástima no ir con vosotros, te habría enseñado como saltar los arbustos bajos y, todo tipo de...
> 
> — No pienso andar a caballo...— le interrumpió.
> 
> — fuiste a montar… ¿No es así?.
> 
> — fui a acompañar a Cora y burlarme de la encantadora Lydia, pisando estiércol de vaca y llorar a sus botas de yuchi, guchi o, lo que sea…. No, me acercaría a un caballo, ni aunque me pagaran por ello.
> 
> — Debí imaginármelo. — Le sonrío — eres un niño cobarde.
> 
> –No me trates como a un niño tonto.
> 
> –No te comportes así... Anda. Dime. Vamos...anda dime que pasa por dentro de esa cabecita… ¿tienes algo con la chica, Hale?
> 
> — Si. En realidad si. — dijo cerrando el casillero, sin ver qué su amigo empezaba a perder el color junto con los latidos de su corazón.
> 
> — ¡¿Qué?!— le siguió, con la poca fuerza que tenia en sus piernas.
> 
> — Qué si, Scott, tengo algo con ella. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?
> 
> — recién ahora me lo dices — stiles se giro a mirarle extrañado. Era mas que notoria la exaltación en su voz.
> 
> — si, recién ahora.
> 
> No supo si era el destino o la mala suerte, pero allí estaba de nuevo.
> 
> \- ¡Stiles!, justo a quién buscaba.
> 
> A Scott le hirvió la sangre con solo verla tomar la mano del castaño.- Siento la demora princesa. Su caballero de brillante armadura llego para rescatarla.
> 
> Cora sonrío.- stiles, de no ser por ti, me estaría colgando en este preciso momento.- le beso la mejilla y luego, con un mohín en los labios, siguió contándole sus malestares. -Lydia no quiere pasarme sus apuntes- la muchacha miro a Scott que la observaba con el ceño fruncido y le comento-, dice que soy muy floja y qué debería esforzarme en hacer mis propios apuntes en clase.
> 
>   
>  -Creo que tiene toda la razón.-dijo, con evidente disgusto y se abrió paso entre los dos jóvenes, sujetando a stiles de la camiseta para arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la clase.
> 
> Por desgracia las mesas eran individuales y en cuanto tomaron sus lugares la joven se acerco a stiles, para que este le explicara sus dudas. Scott miro a ambos chicos desde la distancia. Tenia tantos deseos de levantarse y alejar a esa chica del castaño. Pero, si ,ya, eran novio… no había nada qué el pudiera hacer para alejarla.
> 
> No quería perder aquel vínculo tan fuerte con el castaño, y aunque le doliera tenia qué respetar sus deseos y sentimientos de su amigo.
> 
> Todo lo hacia, por el bien Stiles.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Tres días después…, Scott se decidió a invitar a Allison Argent a salir y con ello, mantener sus emociones por el castaño, lo suficientemente lejos, del mismo. Nunca imagino que la relación qué unía a Stiles con Cora Hale; era totalmente lejana a una de novios.  
>  La chica era lesbiana y al parecer era hija de la novia del padre de Stiles.  
>  Había actuado sin pensar pero de todas formas en su interior sabia que lo mejor era olvidarse por completo de los sentimientos qué despertaba en él su mejor amigo.
> 
> -¿Estas saliendo con Allison?- Scott parpadeo sorprendido ante la voz de su amigo en los vestidores del equipo.
> 
> -¡¿Stiles?! - apuro a terminar de vestirse a pesar de que casi no había piel al descubierto.-¿Qué haces aquí?- el borde de su camiseta ya estaba alineada con su ombligo.
> 
> -¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre salir con ella?
> 
> -¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto, con el seño fruncido y buscando sus zapatillas para ponérselas.
> 
> \- No, es para ti.- soltó buscando su rostro.
> 
> -Eso qué significa.- se irguió mirándolo de frente.
> 
> \- Que…, que no me párese que salgas con ella.
> 
> -No me dices nada con eso.
> 
>   
>  Stiles miro a su alrededor meditando sus próximas palabras- ¿La quieres…, tú la quieres, estas enamorado de ella?- pregunto nervioso.
> 
> -¿Te gusta Allison?
> 
>   
>  -¡Que! No. No…, de ninguna manera.-se apresuro a contestar -Es… solo qué…, - se sobo el cabello y con un gesto de incomodidad, se alejo del moreno. -, olvídalo.- fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.
> 
>   
>  Scott se quedo mirando la puerta por donde su amigo se fue. Algo lo inquieto en el preciso momento en que stiles fue a buscarlo con la evidente turbación en sus ojos avellana.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Dos días después, todos rumoreaban que Stiles Stilinski estaba deprimido por qué su mejor amigo, casi hermano, salía con la chica qué a él le gustaba.
> 
>   
>  Las peleas no se hicieron esperar entre ellos.
> 
>   
>  La primera fue al dejar plantado, sin querer, al castaño a la salida del entrenamiento. Luego, cuando olvido el cuaderno de apuntes de su amigo en la casa de su novia. Después sofrieron tantos desencuentros por culpa de terceros qué ambos empezaron a creer cualquier cosa… a causa, de sus cabecitas corrompidas por los celos.  
>  En cuanto el timbre sonó y sus compañeros buscaron la puerta, Scott se paro y apretó el hombro de su amigo en un obvio indicio de qué quería hablar y, a solas.
> 
>   
>  Stiles se sentó sobre su pupitre y Scott intento coordinar sus palabras en un intento de no terminar gritándose como la ultima vez en la fiesta de Lydia por su cumpleaños
> 
> -Solo dime que la deje y la dejare.—La idea tentó al castaño pero en cuanto abrió los labios, volvió a cerrarlo.
> 
> Negó y suspiro.- no creas en lo que dice la gente.
> 
> -Porque otra razón; me evitarías y no contestarías mis llamadas…, además de casi atentar contra mi vida en lo de Lydia.
> 
>   
>  \- Eso fue un accidente, ya, te lo dije, estaba algo borde por el alcohol.
> 
>   
>  -Eso no explica que me ignores.
> 
>   
>  -No es por Allison, Scott.
> 
>   
>  Scott le miro incrédulo.- No me creas, pero es la verdad.
> 
>   
>  \- ¡¿Cómo creerte? Lo único que haces es evadirnos como si fuéramos la peste.
> 
>   
>  -Me mudare a la casa de la nueva novia de papa…. Sabes, qué no es fácil para mi y con tantas cosas…,yo.- intento no mirar a scott, realmente le era difícil mantenerse al margen de él.
> 
>   
>  \- Stiles, por eso mismo e intentado estar cerca de ti,- susurro con cariño sujetando el mentón de su amigo para que le mirase.- pero tú no me dejas.
> 
>   
>  -No quiero molestarte con mis problemas…
> 
>   
>  -tsk,¿y, desde cuando tus problemas no son los míos?- se acerco y coloco su frente contra la del castaño.- Te quiero, hermano. Y, no voy a dejarte solo. Nunca.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Scott abrió sus ojos, observando el cielo raso, recordado el cosquilleo que sintió recorriendo su cuerpo en aquel cómodo momento. Las ganas que tubo de inclinarse mas y bajar hasta los rosados labios de su amigo. Sentir y conocer el sabor de aquella boca qué había crecido con los años, tomando la forma perfecta de quien quiera invadirla y recorrerla con la cordura de un amante sediento.
> 
>   
>  Había una razón para no acercarse a su amigo. Una que stiles no conocía y que Scott escondía en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.
> 
>   
>  De todas formas Scott pensaba, que conociendo los gustos de su amigo por otras mujeres…, era una perdida de tiempo, confesarle qué él era el dueño de sus sueños mas oscuros, prohibidos y deseados.
> 
> La llegada de Derek hale le harían ver lo tonto qué había sido al pensar en lo limitado que era el rango sexual de su amigo.  
>  Stiles no hacia diferencia entre hombre o mujer. A stiles le encantaba la persona. Lo enamoraba las actitudes y reacciones del otro.
> 
>   
>  Así fuese; lo que fuese.
> 
>   
>  El teléfono sonó sacándolo de su ensoñación.
> 
>   
>  Otra vez…,había imaginado esa tarde de verano con stiles sonriendo debajo de su cuerpo, siendo victima de sus cosquillas, suplicando que parara y lo dejara ir de sus brazos.  
>  Los recuerdos y el deseo interno se mezclaban para crear una perversa ilusión.  
>  Y, Otra vez…, había detenido sus dedos para acariciar el estomago ajeno, deleitándose con el cambio en el rostro de su amigo. Sus cuerpos entrelazados sobre el sofá buscando mas fricción. En un parpadeo tenia a su acompañante semidesnudo, con pantalones de jeans desabrochados, pero sin camisa.  
>  La sangre tan o mas caliente qué sus intenciones y sus manos, poseídas por el instinto primitivo, qué le causaba la piel lechosa de su amigo, tan blanca qué resaltaba los pequeños lunares desparramados por ese cuerpo, que se le antojaba deliciosamente apetitoso. En el justo momento que sus labios encontraban la gloria en el miembro necesitado de su castaño, el sonido de su teléfono lo volvía a la realidad.
> 
>   
>  Maldijo al jodido creador del celular y sin contestarlo, golpeo su cabeza con el colchón. Sabia quien era, “Allison”. No tenia deseos de verla o escucharla en ese momento. Mucho menos con la evidente perturbación de su miembro erecto.
> 
>   
>  Tendría que volver a darse una ducha y si fuera posible darse un par de jalones para recuperar la cordura qué le causaba saber qué no tenia la disposición qué le daba su amante en sueños.
> 
>   
>  Stiles tenia toda la culpa de su poca resistencia. Casi, siempre que cerraba los ojos, imaginaba, a su amigo desnudo y perdido bajo sus atenciones. Además, era muy conciente de los cambios qué se estaba asentando en el cuerpo del otro. Un cuerpo que día a día se veía mas y mas perfecto. Lo sabia él y sus ojos que observaban el vaivén de aquellas caderas al marcharse o, la forma en qué el sol perfilaba con brillantes aquel angelical rostro.
> 
>   
>  Stiles, era su hermano. Suyo. Derek Hale tendría que darse por enterado pronto. Por que nadie en el mundo le quitaría a su castaño.
> 
>   
>  Nadie.
> 
>   
>  Una pequeña gota surco por debajo de sus ojos y se meció hasta el borde de su nariz bajando por su mejilla. No había nacido en la canilla y caido en sus cabello, si no en sus ojos… Era una lagrima y luego, otras más, le siguieron. No soportaba más la ausencia de su amigo. Necesitaba; verlo, sentirlo y tocarlo en toda su extensión. Saberlo, suyo, por completo.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> -Las personas fueron creadas para ser amadas y las cosas para ser usadas. La razón por la cual el mundo está en caos, es porque las cosas están siendo amadas y las personas usadas.
> 
> -Buen intento. Pero eso…. No, te libera de lavar los platos.
> 
> \- Papá, lo digo enserio…, necesitan un lavavajillas. - se quejo mientras ayudaba a Cora a limpiar los platos que usaron para la cena. -Ahorras media hora de tu vida, con ella.
> 
> -Ahorro, media hora, mandándote a ti a hacerlo.
> 
> Cora se rió a sus anchas, mientras, stiles le miraba con reproche- Esto nos serviría a los dos, deberías ayudarme y no reírte.
> 
> \- No intentes qué Cora te ayude en algo…, es nula en todo.- se burlo la mayor mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a su cuarto en la planta alta.
> 
> -¡Laura!- le grito la menor echa una furia y se fue detrás de su hermana en busca de resarcir su honor.
> 
> \- ¡Cora!. - grito con la espuma pegada en sus manos. -No, es justo. - se quejo. -No me dejes con todos los platos.
> 
> \- yo, te ayudo.- se ofreció cordialmente el ojiverde levantándose de la mesa bajo la mirada del sheriff que tomaba un café y los ojos sorprendidos de Talía qué sonreía demasiado contenta ante la nueva actitud de su hijo.
> 
> \- Prefiero pasar mi condena solo. No, gracias.- dijo con clara intención de negarse a lo que sea que quiera ofrecerse en los siguientes años.
> 
> \- vamos, no seas arisco.
> 
> \- No soy arisco, -dijo con mal genio, apretando, demasiado la esponja contra el plato al deslizarla.- soy conciente de qué para todo lo que te ofreces, luego, quieres una compensación inmediata.
> 
> -No inmediata. -Le sonrío de lado, disfrutando de los murmullos qué eran la conversación que estaban teniendo.- puedo esperar…
> 
> -Idiota.- soltó, pisándole el pie con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en el propio.
> 
> -Auch. - se quejo dando un par de saltos e intentando que los dedos no le dolieran al pisar de nuevo.- eres…
> 
> -¿Que pasa ahí?.- pregunto el sheriff con el ceño fruncido al ver los movimientos extraños que hacían los otros dos, dándole la espalda, situados delante del fregadero.
> 
> -Nada. solo pise a Derek…, sin querer….,es que la cocina no es tan grande cómo creía, lo siento.- Sonrío falsamente.
> 
> \- No te preocupes stiles. Derek esta acostumbrado a ser apaleado por sus hermanas.
> 
> Stiles se rió bajito y Derek se quejo con un; “¡mama!” luego miro a stiles y hundió su mano dentro de una hoya sucia con agua y tomo un poco de ella para tirarla sobre el castaño.
> 
> -¡Derek!, maldición. - mascullo, intentando secarse las gotas del rostro. Entonces empezó una guerra de agua en la cocina entre ambos adolescentes. El sheriff empezó a sentir un tic nervioso creciendo en la esquina de su ceja e intento parar a ambos, llamándolos pos sus nombres. Pero nada. ambos, seguían sonriéndose e insultándose.
> 
> -¡Ya basta!, - ambos se irguieron derechos ante el grito que parecía imitación de un jefe del ejercito. -, compórtense los dos, si no quieren ser los encargados de lavar los platos, durante todo el mes.
> 
> Stiles suspiro.  
>  Derek se encogió de hombros y chasqueo la lengua.
> 
> Ninguno de los dos se giro a mirar al sheriff.
> 
> De hacerlo. Seguro, hubieran notado la extraña sonrisa naciendo en los ojos de John. quién jamás hubiera pensado que su hijo se adecuaría tan rápido a los hijos de Talía. Había temido una confrontación entre ellos y mas sabiendo qué Derek no había estado de acuerdo en un principio. Pero extrañamente el chico parecía encantado en tener a stiles como su nuevo hermano.
> 
> No por nada.
> 
> Lo escuchaba, llamarlo; hermanito, pequeño, enano malcriado y Stu…. cada vez qué discutían o se burlaban el uno del otro.  
>  Parecían compaginar bastante bien. Al igual o mas que con las chicas. Eso le gustaba, dado que sabia que stiles no andaba muy bien con su mejor amigo. John no quería que stiles se sintiera solo. Mucho menos que se encerrara en su nueva habitación para evitarles, como había escuchado de algunas personas que pasaban por situaciones similares, donde sus hijos no aceptaban el cambio.
> 
> Pero su hijo no era como cualquier otro.
> 
> Eso debió saberlo.
> 
> Si bien, su deseo era unir a ambas familias en una.  
>  Tenia muy en mente que no le seria fácil a su hijo compartirlo con otras personas en otro espacio. Mucho menos, dejar la casa donde tantos años había vivido con su difunta y querida esposa.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> La luna reflejada en la ventana encontró al castaño, en la sala, durmiéndose sobre los libros. Derek movió su hombro y le despertó suavemente.
> 
> -Ey, dormilón. Despierta.
> 
> -Ah,- el hilo de baba le hizo gracia al ojiverde.- stiles se enojo con Derek al escucharlo reírse bajito de él. - eres tú. -Dijo molesto limpiándose los labios.
> 
> \- Si. Soy tu príncipe azul.
> 
> -¿Sin beso?- Dijo burlón.
> 
> -No te lo mereces luego de pisarme el pie.
> 
> \- al cabo qué ni quería. - sonrío, levantándose y acomodando los libros.-¿Qué hora es?
> 
> -tarde.
> 
> -Gracias.-dijo devolviéndose las sonrisas sarcásticas uno al otro.
> 
> \- todos duermen menos nosotros.
> 
> -Debiste acostarte hace rato.-Dijo mirando la hora en su celular.
> 
> -No podía dormir sabiéndote solito aquí.
> 
> \- ahw, pero qué tierno. ¿No quieres qué el cuco me coma?.
> 
> \- si, temiera eso… me estaría atando de pies y manos en el sótano.
> 
> Arqueo las cejas mientras salía de la sala con los libros en sus brazos -eres el cuco,-y apagaba la luz. - ¿tu?
> 
> \- solo si tu eres el niño al que debo asustar.
> 
> \- ja-ja. - soltó sin gracia.- deberías dejar tu coquetería barata antes de que nuestros padres nos escuchen.
> 
> -¿Por qué? ¿Temes que nos separen como romeo y Julieta?
> 
> -Tengo mi propia opinión sobre esa tonta pareja-dijo subiendo los escalones con Derek pegado a su espalda. -y tu no encajas en ella.
> 
> -wow!, ¿Mi chico romántico, odia a Shakespeare?.-pregunto, asomando su rostro por el cuello del castaño y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura.
> 
> \- Derek…. -gruño. El ojiverde solo siguió sonriendo.
> 
> Stiles intento apartarlo -Derek, por lo que mas quieras, te pido que me sueltes, ¡suéltame, idiota suéltame!- pero tener las manos repletas de libros bloqueo sus posibles intentos.
> 
> Tras un suspiro y la resignación. Siguió caminando con el ojiverde pegado como lapa.  
>  Entraron al cuarto y Derek cerro la puerta sin dejar de sujetar con una de sus manos, el cuerpo del otro.
> 
> Caminaron un trecho mas-suéltame de una vez. -Dijo colocando sus libros sobre el escritorio de su nuevo cuarto y colocando sus manos sobre las del ojiverde para abrirle los dedos y despegarlos de su piel.
> 
> -Bien, te suelto. Pero quiero mi beso de las buenas noches.
> 
> -¿Qué? Estas demente o qué? Te golpeaste al nacer?
> 
> \- me golpe al conocerte y muero por un besito de buenas noches. - susurro en su oído. Se acomodo mas contra el otro cuerpo y reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño. Mostrándole que podía quedarse así, por mucho más tiempo.-entonces, ¿me darás mi besito?- pregunto moviendo su rostro hasta rosar la nariz con la clavícula del mas joven.
> 
> -OK. Esta bien.- se sonrojo ante el suspiro en su cuello.- d-de acuerdo.
> 
> Derek lo giro hasta quedar frente a frente y stiles se sujeto, con ambas manos, sobre el borde del escritorio, detrás de el.- solo un peque…
> 
> Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ante la cercanía de aquellos labios mas gruesos que los suyos y sorprendido, tubo un pequeño resbalón qué fue detenido por sus propias manos, al estar sujeto del escritorio y por los brazos de Hale aun en su cintura.-No te me desmayes, aun.
> 
> -vete al infierno.¿Quién dijo que voy a desmayarme?
> 
> -Perdón olvide que eres torpe por naturaleza.
> 
> -y, yo que eres un idiota sin cura.
> 
> \- Hermanito, no me distraigas. -Le susurro sobre los labios.
> 
> \- ¡No soy tu hermano!, jodido, pervertido.- los ojos de Derek brillaron igual que los de un depredador ostentando la carne de su presa en mitad de la noche.
> 
> \- Shh…, cállate si no quieres qué te quite mas que un beso, esta noche.
> 
> \- gritare en cuanto te atrevas ah…¡ah!- sintió como el ojiverde baja sus manos mas debajo de su cintura y las ubicaba en su trasero, apretándole las nalgas.-¡¿Qué carajo haces?!- intento empujarlo, pero Derek era mas grande y fuerte qué el, como un jodido roble añejo.
> 
> -te dije que te callaras.- susurro divertido.-ahora, ¿en que estaba?
> 
> \- en que te ibas y te borrabas de mi vista para siempre.
> 
> -No. Eso no era…
> 
> \- escucha,- soltó resignado golpeando su frente contra el pecho amplio y endurecido de Derek, notando lo fácil que seria acomodarse en él, -estoy cansado, sigamos con tus gilipolladas mañana.¿quieres?
> 
> \- te dejare dormir solo por que no me gusta ver esas horrendas bolsas debajo de tus hermosos ojos.- stiles se sonrojo sintiendo una mano de Derek soltar su cintura y acariciar con la punta de sus dedos, su rostro.
> 
> \- no digas idioteces.
> 
> -Solo digo la verdad.- stiles escondió su rostro sobre el pecho de derek al sentir que el otro se movía y sus cuerpos se rozaban en cierta zona.
> 
> -¡Derek!- Se quejo.
> 
> -Fue sin querer…, lo juro.- se apresuro ah asegurarle.  
>  Ambos se sonrojaron, separándose, ante la sensación emborrachándoles de deseo. Eran adolescentes con hormonas. Eso despierta a cualquiera en especial si tienes cerca a un tio como Derek Hale con un colonia que pareciera engatusar al gato mas astuto.-lo siento.- Repitió, pero su cuerpo no estaba para nada arrepentido.
> 
> -Esta bien, pervertido. Te creeré…-Derek sonrío y recupero su cordura pero se quedo con el estremecimiento, un poco mas. Se acerco a el castaño nuevamente y arrimo sus labios tan cerca que parecían rozarse. Stiles se sorprendió, dado que creyó que Derek ya no bromearía mas. Pero el ojiverde estaba lejos de bromear, el quería su beso.  
>  Stiles cerro sus ojos, demasiado sobreactuado en un papel de virgen inocente de los setenta.
> 
> _“No lo ara…. No, lo va ah hacer, de ninguna manera se atreverá, soy un chico y el también. No. No, lo hará.”._
> 
> Derek le acaricio los labios con la lengua y stiles abrió sus ojos impactado ante la actitud cachorresca de su compañero nocturno. Sin tiempo para mofarse de aquello, los labios del mayor se abrieron paso dentro de su boca y stiles sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y la sangre pasaba demasiado rápido por sus venas. El corazón derrapo y está mas seguro qué paso de su cuerpo, fusionándose, con el del ojiverde-pervertido, porqué retumban los latidos por toda la habitación.
> 
> Las bocas peleaban una con la otra queriendo ganar la guerra con sus lenguas, deseando dominar al otro, hasta desfallecerlo.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> A la mañana siguiente stiles tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza por tanto libro que trago hasta altas horas de la noche y se abrazo a si mismo sintiendo el frió de tener el torso desnudo y no estar cubierto, por las sabanas, no obstante, sintió el rose de unos dedos en su ombligo y casi mas abajo, de no ser por que detuvo aquella mano, sus ojos volvieron al sujeto, abrasado a su cuerpo, completamente ajeno al mundo, durmiendo placidamente, recostado a su lado.
> 
> -¡¡¡AH!!!-El grito que stiles soltó, lo escucharon hasta los marcianos de un planeta aun no descubierto.-, Qué CARAJO.- y dio la bienvenida al suelo, por moverse tanto.


End file.
